Ludis Mergas
|image = |age = 500+ |gender = Male |race = Noblesse |status = active |occupation = Clan Leader |affiliation = Noblesse |first appeared = Chapter 174 |last appeared = Chapter 175 }} Ludis Mergas (Kor. 루디스 메르가스) is a Noble and one of the seven current Clan Leaders of Lukedonia. He is the Guardian of Lukedonia, and is in charge of its security and protection. Appearance Like all nobles he has a beautiful face with red eyes, gray hair which covers his right eye completely and is seen wearing a noble attire like all purebloods. Despite his rank and displayed abilities, Ludis seems remarkably younger in appearance than other clan leaders, being called a "kid" by a crew member of the 8th fleet. Personality He has shown respect towards Gejutel despite the fact that the Lord has suspicions about Gejutel. He even reminds the Lord about Gejutel's reputation of being loyal during her father's reign. He and his clan are kind to humans. This is seen when Tao, Takeo and M-21 are treated well after their crash land in Ludis's territory. However, when he hears about intruders, he assumes there might be a connection between the plane crash and the intruders and so sends for the central order to check on the survivors. Background Ludis Mergas (Kor. 루디스 메르가스) is one of the seven noble clan leaders. He is the leader of the Mergas clan. It is revealed by Raizel that his role is to be the Guardian and Shield of the Lord. Later during humans attack on Lukedonia, the Lord claims Ludis's title is Guardian of Lukedonia. Frankenstein's plane crashed into his territory. And the forbidden region where Rai's mansion happens to be, is also situated somewhere near his land. So he is informed about the intruders in there. After hearing the news, he doesn't lose time to investigate and takes steps to round up the intruders. However the troops of Central Order he sent has failed to carry out the mission. So, he informs the Lord about the situation, seeking her permission to enter the forbidden region. There are circumstances that suggest that Ludis is the proxy between the Lord and the Central Order or even their leader. So far the Central Order has been reporting to and receiving orders from Ludis only. He is the one who sent reinforcements and ordered to take more extreme measures and allowed their use of weapons. He is also the one to receive orders regarding the Central Order from the Lord. In recent events, he is seen to assist to execution of Gejutel which, however, is interrupted by the arrival of Rai. As soon as Kaye is overwhelmed by mind control of Rai after trying to stop him on order of the Lord, he tries to help Kaye but also he is immediately overwhelmed by mind control of Rai. Plot Overview Powers/Abilities As a Noble and more specifically a Clan Leader, he possess formidable powers.The potency of his basic abilities are unknown at this point as he has only been shown using his Soul Weapon in battle once, with which he displayed incredible offensive and defensive power. Spiritual Prowess Ludis can raise a force field from his aura that seems unique, not like Karias' and the other Clan Leaders. It was strong enough to easily block a naval gun like it was nothing. Soul Weapon Izarok: Ludis' Soul Weapon takes the form of a sword and shield. The shield glows with a green aura and is able to withstand the powerful blood field exchanges between the Lord and Cadis Etrama di Raizel. Ludis can use the shield to set up a powerful barrier. While being a mostly defensive Soul Weapon, the sword's sharp enough to cleave a military ship in half with a single blow. Category:Nobles Category:Characters Category:Clan Leader